


there's a traitor here beneath my breast

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, no beta we die like men, vampire Takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Wherein Takeru is also a vampire.





	there's a traitor here beneath my breast

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* Vampire Takeru! Vampire Takeru! Vampire Takeru! 
> 
> Anyway, this is the first thing I've written in.... years. Why I couldn't go for one of my _other_ ideas, I don't know. Please know that tenses are fake. Also, the fun with vampires is that they can be whatever I want them to be. The con is.... Twilight.
> 
> Title is from Buffy's musical ep: [**Rest in Peace**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrsKWzC4WxE)

Out of all the things Yusaku was expecting Takeru to say, mainly to procrastinate on his homework, it certainly wasn’t _that_.

“You’re a **_what_ **?!?!” Ai screeched from the other side of his small apartment room.

Yusaku just tilted his head, thinking. “Were you a vampire when… ?”

Takeru laughed, scratching his nose, “was I vampire during the Lost Incident? No. It happened when I was about thirteen,” Takeru’s glasses as he looked away, expression turning solemn. “I snuck out and wandered around town, thinking about…. You know,” he shrugs, “and on the way home from the dock, I got attacked. Whoever the creep was, they bit my upper arm, so it was written off as a wild animal attack or something―”

“―Wait, wait!!” Ai shouted, startling the duelists, “if you’re _really_ a vampire, how come you can go out in the sun?! Huh?!” On the other side of the room, Ai was no doubt pointing dramatically.

“That’s actually just a myth, and so are things like _can’t eat garlic or human food,_ which is good for me, since I love my grandparent’s and Kiku’s cooking.” Takeru fiddled with his glasses, looking down at the ground, “the only thing that’s really changed is that I need to, um, uh, drink. About once a week. Plus, Flame has told me I get a bit… _weird_ , if I’m hungry. Like that.”

Yusaku opened his mouth, but Ai spoke up, as usual. “Weird _how_?! Is it like a zombie-hunger, or a hor―”

“Be quiet before I mute you,” he interrupted sternly, glaring over to where Ai stands on his duel disk. The ignis crossed his arms, indistinctly muttering as he melts back into the duel disk.

There’s a few moments of silence before Takeru speaks, “so, um, I―just thought you should know, and that I _definitely won’t_ do anything like bite you or hypnotise you or anything,” Takeru mumbled, posture getting smaller and more fidgety as he continues.

“ _You can hypnotise people―”_ Ai loudly whispers before Yusaku talks, seamlessly interrupting the ignis.

“I know you won’t, Homura,” a beat of silence, “thank you for telling me.”

Takeru blinks owlishly, body relaxing, “and you believe me? Just like that?”

Yusaku nods, “yes.”

Takeru gaped.

* * *

 

It’s an ordinary day, on an ordinary afternoon after school’s let out, and Yusaku’s decidedly not thinking about how the sun reflects off Takeru’s hair. His eyes keeps getting drawn, considering Takeru’s talking ― and gesturing ― and no. Not thinking about it.

Nodding absently along with Takeru telling him a story to do with Kiku, he looks so to the side. A _small_ crush is horrible, but it’s not like it’s gotten in the way of trying to recover Kusanagi’s brother’s consciousness, so he can deal with it.

What’s harder to deal with, is his imagination going _oh, is that an alley? Time to think about making out with Takeru against it! Maybe he’ll get his fangs out and sensually go for the neck!_ Pausing in walking, he can feel his face heat up at his thoughts.

“Yusaku? You okay?” Takeru called from ahead, and he takes a breath before looking at the vampire’s concerned expression. After Takeru’s confession, Ai rapidly fired questions about everything related, so he _does_ know that Takeru can hear his fast heartbeat right now. One day Takeru will connect his heartbeat to the **_small_ ** crush he feels. It’s inevitable. But until then...

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Yusaku mutters, staring at a point beyond Takeru, who’s eyebrows raise, face settled onto a mild incredulity.

“Okay then,” Takeru says, before going back to his story with Kiku, as Yusaku catches up.

* * *

 

The world rushes back to him as he logged out of Link Vrains, taking a deep breath of air as he opens the door of his ‘room,’ rushing immediately over to Takeru’s red door. “Takeru?!” He called, opening the door to an _extremely_ pale Takeru, who collapses onto Yusaku.

“Is Takeru okay?!” Kusanagi asks in alarm, which he ignores in favour of cupping Takeru’s face with a hand, patting it softly. While it wasn’t a loss, it was an alarmingly close near-death experience, with the affects only showing up once logged out.

This close, Yusaku can feel Takeru groan, shifting as he opens his eyes a fraction. The deep black he can see is distressing, since it means Takeru needs blood, and it’s not like he made a habit of keeping blood bags in the truck, only at his apartment. Kusanagi knows Takeru’s a vampire, but Takeru keeps the blood bags away, claiming that it shouldn’t be close, lest it contaminate the food in the truck. “Kusanagi, can you leave temporarily?”

“Uh… sure. I’ll be out the front if you need me,” Yusaku hears as Kusanagi leaves, moving so Takeru’s head is on his lap, and he cuts off any _thoughts_ before they could form.

Taking off his jacket and duel disk, pulling up the sleeves up to his elbows, he puts his arm in front of Takeru, “you need to drink,” he said, frowning as Takeru turned away slightly, “your blood is at your apartment, and I’m okay with doing this for you. _Please_?” Yusaku pleaded, bringing his inner arm straight to Takeru’s lips.

Something seemed to have gotten through Takeru’s state, since sharp fangs come out. There’s a heart-stopping moment as he feels them against his skin, then **_pain_ **, Yusaku gasps, gritting his teeth at the feeling of his blood being drawn, only partly aware as he curls over Takeru. Yusaku’s head swims, and he can feel hands gripping his arm.

It doesn’t feel like a lot of blood leaving, but the pain pierces through him, so he grounds his teeth to brace through it. After what feels like too long, the pain stopped, and he pants as everything clears up. “Takeru, are you okay?” Yusaku scratches out, looking down.

Takeru stares up at him, eyes their usual colour and with flushed cheeks. “I―you―thanks, you―” Takeru continues to look up at him, and Yusaku quickly moves, gripping his hurt arm as he moves out of Takeru's space.

“Sorry, I just―“ he planned to apologise for his closeness, even with how tactile Takeru is with him. A hand on his shoulder stops him from moving further, and Yusaku resolutely stares at a point on Takeru’s glasses as Takeru gulped.

“You like me,” Takeru says bluntly, and Yusaku’s mind reels for a second as he processes the words.

“What?! How―” Yusaku blurts, mind in too much of a panic to notice Takeru pulling his head down until they kiss. His mind blanks, and he feel the edge of Takeru’s glasses on nohis face. Yusaku sighs, and he can taste copper from the other’s lips.

“I like you too,” Takeru whispers into the kiss, which gets broken due to Takeru’s grin. Yusaku blinks as he takes in the information, as well as the kiss.

“But how did you know?” Yusaku asks, baffled.

Takeru takes one of his hands, tracing his fingers as he looked down at them. “I could taste it.”

“ _Taste_ it?” He parroted.

“From your blood. Sorry?” Takeru stared up at him bashfully. “I can never really taste it with my blood bags, but from the people themselves, it just… happens. It’s weird,” Takeru wrinkles his nose, then stands up, “now stay there. I’m going to get you a first aid kit! And a hot dog and a drink! _Do not move_!!”

Takeru exits the truck, and then Ai pops out of his duel disk. “He can _taste emotions from blood?! What the fu―_ ”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ai, pointing at Yusaku: vampirefucker_  
>  _Yusaku: NO_
> 
> Vampire Takeru.... a good concept.
> 
> Comments/kudos are extremely appreciated!! 
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/183375893325/my-first-fic-in-ages-12k-words)


End file.
